Remember Me: Life After Elsa and Anna
by Cybercitizen
Summary: With their friends Elsa and Anna off seeing the world together, Rapunzel and her beloved Cass get some time to themselves now that the island of Motunui has gotten back to normal. (Cassunzel, Fluff, Modern AU, Remember Me-Verse)


Rapunzel Moore slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes. She saw the early morning sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. She glanced over at Cass, still asleep beside her, and smiled. The two of them had had a wonderful time last night; even now, seeing her lover lying naked under the covers, Rapunzel was still amazed by how beautiful Cass was.

She was toned, strong, built like a brick wall, yet was still remained so feminine and beautiful. She was every part buff and beauty.

Rapunzel rolled over and kissed her lover's forehead, with lips that still slightly tasted of wine. "Morning, babe."

Cass's eyes slowly opened, the hazel circles that were her irises gently focusing on Rapunzel and her lips curled into a smile. "Well, we had one hell of a night last night."

The blonde giggled, remembering their party from the night before. They were celebrating their first night back in their house and held a toast to their friends Elsa and Anna, currently off seeing the world together.

Of course, Cass and Rapunzel hadn't heard from their friends yet, probably wouldn't for quite a while, but they knew that life here on Motunui would continue as normal for them, well, as normal as it could be.

Cass stroked her cheek, feeling Rapunzel's slightly warm forehead. "You have a fever, are you feeling okay?" She wondered.

"Probably still woozy from the drinks," Rapunzel stated. "Maybe I should stay in bed today?"

"Nah, I don't want you being a lazybones," Cass remarked. "Maybe you could head into town and pick up a few things? I mean, the stores are probably open again."

"Yeah, I guess I could," Rapunzel agreed. "I mean... I'd probably go insane being cooped up here."

Cass chuckled. "You already are insane Raps... Insanely in love with me."

Rapunzel blushed. "Tease." She gave her a kiss on the lips, pulling the brunette close to her, pressing her own lips to hers in a tender fashion. her hand gently gripping the collar of her nightgown.

Cass softly moaned, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel, kissing her back just as softly. She always enjoyed it when Rapunzel kissed her like this, just after Cass had made her beloved blonde girl blush.

Rapunzel pulled away and snuggled up to Cass, resting their foreheads against each other. "So... who wants to go make breakfast?"

"What's on the menu?" Cass wondered.

"I dunno, I thought you'd be going to cook."

"Well..." Cass remarked. "I figured you might wanna cook for a change. I mean, you are just as good as me."

"You flatter me, Cassandra," Rapunzel cooed, booping her nose gently in a playful manner. "I mean... I could cook, if you really want me to."

"I really want you to, babe," Cass said, smirking. "And I want you too."

"What part of me do you want?" Rapunzel teased.

Cass suddenly embraced Rapunzel, gently leaving a few playful kisses on her neck. "I want all of you."

Rapunzel giggled, kissing Cassandra beautifully on the lips again. "Well, I'm always yours, Cass. All of me. From the tips of my hair to the ends of my toes."

"And what beautiful hair it is," Cass complimented, stroking Rapunzel's locks. "To think when we first met, you were thinking of cutting it."

"Well... You always did say I looked better as a blonde."

"That I did," Cass accepted, kissing Rapunzel's forehead.

Rapunzel smirked, reaching her hand behind Cassandra, gently squeezing her rear.

"Oh!" Cass gasped in surprise, her cheeks darkening with blush.

Rapunzel smiled. "Let's go have breakfast, shall we? I'm hungry."

Cass smirked. "For food or for me," she flirted, her cheeks still blushing.

Rapunzel kissed her cheek. "I'd say a little of both."

xXx

After taking a shower together-and steaming up the bathroom in the process-the two young women got dressed and headed out into the kitchen. Rapunzel had put on a baggy purple T-shirt and pyjama pants, while Cass wore a tank top and athletic shorts.

Rapunzel yawned, stretching her arms as the light from the massive window in the main room in their house illuminated her blonde hair. "The sun's bright today."

"The dawn of a new day, Raps," Cass said, picking up one of her dumbells on the side of the room and flexing her bicep. "So... what are you gonna cook for us?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Something you like. Fried fish and Eggs... If we have any."

Cass licked her lips, the thought of the fish in her gut warming her up inside. "Oooh Raps you spoil me."

The blonde girl smirked. "I know."

Cass sat down on the couch, staring out of the window. It was funny how a few days earlier, this island had been the site of a maelstrom. Now it was as peaceful as a temple in the Himalayas.

She had been injured in the storm, a broken leg, but it had mostly healed by this point, even if she could still feel a slight uncomfortableness beneath her skin.

As Rapunzel cooked the fish up on the stove, humming a little tune to herself, she said, "I wish Elsa was here for this."

Cass looked over at Rapunzel, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Well, she mentioned to me that she had a knack for cooking fish, being a mermaid and all," Rapunzel replied. "I bet she'd cook this to perfection in a second."

Cass smiled. "Take your time, Raps," she told her. "I'm not bothered waiting for you to finish."

Eventually, the fish platter was finished and was on two plates. Rapunzel walked over to the table, placing the plates down. "Breakfast is served."

Cass smiled and walked to the table, seeing Rapunzel's handiwork. "Not bad at all, Raps."

"You think so?" Rapunzel inquired, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "I mean this is my first time cooking fish."

Cass took a piece of fish, chewing it softly. "Mmmm, yes, I think so indeed. This is delicious."

Rapunzel sat down, tucking into her own set of fish and eggs, chewing them softly in her mouth. "Yes! These are delicious! Oh gosh, I'm so proud of myself."

Cass giggled. "So... you think you'll be alright going to town later?"

"Sure, I think I can handle it," Rapunzel agreed. "Will you be wanting anything in particular?"

"Nah, just as long as it feeds us for the next week," Cass stated.

"Alright. Where are you gonna be while I'm gone."

"Scaling the cliffs on the other side of the island, where the old sea caves are."

Rapunzel looked at Cass, rather confused. Was Cass really going to push herself and go rock climbing again? Even though her wounds were still healing? "Is that wise?"

"Raps, relax, I've hiked up mountains with broken legs. A little cliff face isn't gonna kill me."

Rapunzel sighed. "I know, I know. I guess I've started worrying about you more after seeing Anna worry about Elsa."

"Speaking of those two," Cass said. "Where do you think they are right now?"

"I think I heard Anna say she was gonna take Elsa to see her parents first," Rapunzel said. "Then they were either gonna go to Japan or Egypt."

"Both of those sound good stops," Cass agreed. "Especially Japan. The food there is amazing."

"Tell me about it," Rapunzel agreed, licking her lips.

"Still..." Cass said, her voice trailing off slightly. "I still feel kinda bad about what happened before the storm... with Elsa." She sighed, remembering how she had basically called Elsa a monster. "God I was such an idiot."

Rapunzel kissed Cass on the cheek. "It's alright. We both make mistakes."

"Yeah, but I almost ruined our new friend's relationship," Cass reminded her. "At least we all patched up."

Rapunzel walked over to kiss Cass on the cheek. "Hey, no need to be moping and doping around, Cass Benson. You've got a rock wall to climb."

Cass looked up at Rapunzel, smirking. "Maybe when I get back, I could go climb something else." She winked.

"Tempting," Rapunzel cooed, before taking the plates to be washed in the sink.

xXx

After saying their goodbyes to each other after breakfast, Cass and Rapunzel went their separate ways.

Rapunzel got into her car and drove down back into the town on the island, seeing the streets and some buildings still suffering damage from the storm.

Trees and lampposts were still blown over and the odd road was still closed, but life here had pretty much gotten back to normal.

Soon, she was driving out of the parking lot of the Motunui Megamart, the only store on the island that had been completely unaffected by the storm.

There hadn't been much on the shopping list for Rapunzel, since Cass had been wise to stockpile on supplies back in the house before the storm had hit, but there were still the odd things that needed to be bought, like toilet paper and fresh shampoo.

As Rapunzel drove away in her little car, she stopped by the side of a coastal road. The road was on an elevated section, just beside one of the island's many coastal beaches.

The tide was out and the beautiful golden sand shone in the midday sun, being gently stroked by passing waves.

Rapunzel smiled and got out of her car. She figured a little sit down on the beach would ease her spirits, as she knew Cass wouldn't be back until later.

She removed her shoes and skipped across the sand, before resting on the shore and taking in the salty air.

She remembered fondly how she had grown up on a beach like this and how being here on this island, with a beautiful woman like Cass felt like a childhood dream come true.

Cass was her knight in shining armour and Rapunzel knew she would protect her from all the dangers of the world, the storm being one of them.

As she looked out of the ocean, seeing a pod of Dolphins swim by the island, their fins poking out of the surface, Rapunzel nearly mistook them for Elsa, splashing about.

She sighed. She really did miss Elsa and Anna. Aside from Cass, she had no other friends on the island and at times like this, she realised how lonely she was.

Suddenly a massive wave splashed into Rapunzel's face, drenching her hair and clothes in salty brine.

"Hey!" Rapunzel exclaimed, coughing out water that had entered her throat without permission. "What's the big idea?!"

"Oh, sorry," a voice apologised, one laden with a Scottish accent.

Rapunzel looked up, seeing a young woman in an aqua wetsuit with curly ginger hair and holding what appeared to be a surfboard standing beside her.

"Really sorry about that," She said. "I guess my wave got a little too big."

"It's... alright," Rapunzel accepted, feeling bad for having snapped at the surfer.

"Hey, I've got a towel. Let me dry you up," The surfer stated, before rushing to a small SUV parked on the beach and reaching into the trunk, carrying out a large, green towel.

She headed back to Rapunzel. "Get your clothes off and put this over you," she said.

"What?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I'm not stripping on the beach!"

"There's no one else here, lassie, and I'd rather you didn't freeze to death in those wet clothes."

Rapunzel groaned and reluctantly agreed, taking the towel from the other woman's hands and undressing herself, wrapping the towel around her naked body.

"Thanks," she said, trying her best to sound grateful.

"No problem," the Scottish girl said. "Again, I'm really sorry for messing you up like that."

"No, don't be. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Rapunzel told her.

The other girl sat beside her, looking her over. "My name's Merida, by the way."

"I'm Rapunzel." the blonde introduced herself. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Got here last week," Merida explained. "I heard this island gets some of the best waves in the world so I had to check it out."

"You're into watersports then?" Rapunzel assumed.

"Aye, surfing, water-skiing, sailing, all that fun stuff," Merida replied. "I know it seems weird, a lassie like me being into that stuff."

"Nah, it's fine. My girlfriend is like that... although she doesn't do much water stuff."

"Oh, do you live here with her?"

"Yep, our house is not too far from here."

Merida smiled. "Tell you what, Rapunzel. Why don't I make it up to you? How about I take you and your ladyfriend out for a spot of surfing tomorrow?"

Rapunzel thought this over. This Scottish girl seemed quite friendly and she could use someone else to talk to, and plus, it would be good to get Cass into a new sport other than her usual interests.

"Sure, why not?" Rapunzel agreed.

"Perfect!" Merida cheered. "I'll also hand you some spare clothes too... since it would be really weird for a girl driving home naked."

"Thank you," Rapunzel accepted. "You're too kind."

"So... what got you so distracted in the first place?" Merida then asked her. "When my wave hit you."

Rapunzel sighed. "I was... thinking about a friend of mine. They left recently and... no, it's fine, you don't need to worry about it."

"Nah, it's fine girl," Merida said. "I don't mind listening to yer problems."

"Well okay... see these two were like the best friends I'd had in such a long time, but we almost fell out a few weeks ago and then this big storm came and well, when we all made up, they decided to go see the world together and now... I feel alone."

"Well... I'll be your friend," Merida said. "I don't have anyone here either so I know how it feels."

"Are you sure? I mean... I don't want you taking pity on me."

"I'm sure, lassie," Merida replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "110%."

Rapunzel smiled. "Then, thanks for being my new friend, Merida."

xXx

The next morning, after spending the evening trying to explain to Cass how she had gotten so wet, Rapunzel and her beloved were driving down to the beach to meet up with Merida.

"So... you said this girl was an outdoorsy kinda chick like me?" Cass wondered as the car travelled down the highway.

"Yeah, I think you'll really like her," Rapunzel replied. She hadn't told Cass exactly what they would be doing with her, as she wanted it to be a little surprise.

The two of them arrived at the beach, Rapunzel parking their car just on the side of the road, by a set of steps that led down to the beach.

As they got down, Rapunzel saw Merida, stretching in her wet-suit, preparing to head into the water. "Hey!" She called to her.

Merida turned around, smiling at them as her curly hair was blown in the Pacific wind. "Oh hey, you guys! Glad you could make it!"

She walked over to them and looked over at Cass. "So, you must be Cass. Rapunzel told me a bit about you."

Cass smirked. "Did she tell you all about me?"

Rapunzel blushed softly, hiding her face in her long hair.

Merida giggled. "Only a little bit. That you were her girlfriend and that you were all adventurous like me."

"Yeah, that describes me in a nutshell," Cass agreed, hands on hips.

Merida smirked. "So, have you ever done surfing?"

Suddenly, Cass's skin turned pale white with shock. Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "What?!"

"That's what we're doing, remember?" Merida reminded her. "Didn't Punzie tell you?"

Cass then glared at Rapunzel and the blonde shyly spoke up.

"Well, I kinda wanted it to be a little surprise for you," She excused.

"Raps, I'm terrible at surfing," Cass confessed. "I'm shit at all watersports other than scuba diving. That's why I don't do them."

"Well then, Cass," Merida put in. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two."

She tossed Cass and Rapunzel two surfboards, Rapunzel's with a purple flower pattern and Cass had a sleek black board.

"Fancy," Rapunzel remarked.

Cass sighed. This probably wouldn't be so bad. Merida did seem like a master at this, after all. "Well, I guess this is surfs up," She agreed. "and I bet I can ride a wave taller than both of you."

Merida smiled. "That's the spirit, Cass!" She picked up her own board. "Race you into the water, lassies!"

"You're on!" Rapunzel agreed, her and Merida running off into the water together.

Cass chuckled for a moment at how silly this all was before following her girlfriend into the salty water, ready to hopefully not suck at surfing.

xXx

 **Author's note:** No Elsa and Anna this time, but I'm sure Cass and Punzie will make up for it. And Yeah, I left how Cass did with her surfing vauge. I guess it's up to you if she sucks or not :P

See you next time!


End file.
